While In Zaofu
by WittyMitty
Summary: Takes place while their stay in Zaofu during Book 3. Asami struggles to keep her personal feelings for Korra at bay but with Korra being Korra, Asami finds that to be more challenging than handling her own company.
1. Third Wheeler

Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy the first chapter to my first Korrasami story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Third Wheeler<strong>

Korra can be pretty dense sometimes. Or at least when it comes to people showing interest to her. She's great at rejecting as long as they're being straightforward but why does she have to smile at everyone? She's just encouraging them.

Asami poked at her food as she watched Kurvira and Korra converse over metal bending. Why even talk about a topic she can't relate to? She was feeling more and more like a third wheeler. She looked away from the pair and at her food that was being murdered by her chop sticks. Asami unconsciously let out a frustrated sigh that caught the Avatar's attention.

"Asami, what's wrong?" Bright blue eyes filled with concern shined over Asami's embarrassed expression.

"What?" She didn't exactly mean to look frustrated in front of them. "Nothing is wrong. I'm sorry I must be tired already. I think I'll call it a night." At this, the non-bender stood up and scooted her chair back. She was thinking now that it would've been better to dismiss herself earlier.

"Well wait up, I'll come with you," Korra turned her attention to Kurvira. "Thanks for inviting us, we should definitely do some sparring while I'm here."

Asami rolled her eyes and as soon as she left the room, she sped up her pace, not caring if she leaves Korra behind. Again, Korra can be pretty dense sometimes. Doesn't she know she was basically asking for a date?

It was their fifth night in Zaofu, an incredibly interesting city and apparently the safest place in the whole Earth nation. Shortly after landing, they met the airbender, Opal, and was given permission to stay while Korra trained her for a couple of days. But Asami was ready to hit the road by the third day. She hoped Korra or Lin would be able to convince Su to let her daughter leave with them soon.

But how did they manage to have dinner with Kurvira? Well after Korra began her metal bending lessons with Su, she was introduced to Su's Guard Captain, Kurvira, who was then ordered to show both of the ladies of Team Avatar around the great city. Korra, who can sometimes be a great people person, was able to hit it off with Kurivra very easily. So no, this dinner isn't the first time the trio spent time together but was a request by Kurvira. Korra, who didn't have a problem with this, took the offer and dragged Asami with her. Still... Asami had to admit those two were similar in the way that they carried their titles with pride and confidence. But she also noticed that while Kurvira seemed very professional and stoic during the day, here with Korra, there was less tension in her shoulders and use of formalities.

Asami chewed on her lower lip as she walked outside and took the path to Korra's and her living quarters. It didn't take Asami very long to figure out Kurvira's sexual orientation either. Call it a gaydar or very perceptive ladies intuition. But really it was the way Kurvira would smile at Korra and how she would lay her hand on the Avatar's strong shoulder while they laughed over something.

Asami watched very carefully, tagging along only to keep an eye on them.

"Asami!"

She turned around to the voice of her dear companion and couldn't help but smile. At this moment Asami was sure the only purpose for the full moon coming out tonight was to make Korra's beautiful blue eyes shine even brighter.

Korra was grinning, "Finally I caught up". Asami could only nod in response as she steals another moment to burn this image of Korra in her mind forever. "Is there something wrong? Or are you actually tired?" she leaned towards Asami's face for a better view.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know?" Asami was reminded why she was outside in the brisk cold in the first place. Right, Korra is pretty dense. Oh but she looks so cute when she's worried. "I can take care of myself"

"Yeah but…" Korra shrugged. "I missed you"

Asami felt like melting but kept her composure. "I was with you and Kurvira all day. Did you really have that much fun that you forgot I was there?"

"Huh?" Korra knitted her eyebrows together. "No of course not. I just meant you haven't been yourself lately. Tell me what's wrong," Korra stood up straighter but took a step closer to Asami. Who in turn, had the urge to take a step back but sighed instead.

This was becoming difficult. Asami knew it was all but her own fault for making her friend worried about her. Did she have any other option but to avoid the question? The way Asami looked at this amazing gal in front of her was different in the way that the said amazing gal looked back. She wouldn't understand and if she tried to, could their relationship still remain the same?

After some moments of silence passed by, Korra felt the need to clear her throat. "Okay…how about this?" Asami looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Tomorrow after my lesson with Su, let's just hang out.

"And your sparring date with Kurvira?" Asami asked cooly, though she was aware she could've worded it differently.

Korra tilt her head, obviously trying to read Asami's mind. "That doesn't have to be tomorrow," Asami almost rolled her eyes at Korra's cluelessness. "Come on Asami, it'll be fun."

At this point Asami knew she was acting ridiculous with her constant pouting. So she took a deep breath and smiled at the pair of azure eyes in front of her. "Okay, you're right. Tomorrow then," she tried her best to sound excited. Korra's bright smile was her reward. They both turned to continue walking to their destination.

There was a moment of just comfortable silence between them until they said goodnight and retreated in their own rooms that was located next to each other. Asami didn't fall asleep right away, not when she was already thinking of what could they possibly do tomorrow. Or what to wear. She was excited and hopeful that whatever they end up doing, it will be just the two of them.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, everyone went off their separate ways. Korra training Opal while Bolin watched, Mako working with Lin to strengthen security and Asami…well she was trying her damn hardest to avoid Varrick. No she hasn't completely forgiven him for stealing her equipment back in Republic City and neither was she going to try to. She contemplated watching Korra and Opal air bending training until she passed a large room. She retraced her steps and poked her head in. Ah, finally somewhere where she belonged in this huge city. She heard a couple voices but couldn't quite see the speakers. She had no doubt that this is where Bataar and his Jr. were working on their "breakthrough". Seeing as she was a grease monkey and proud CEO of Future Industries she couldn't help but give into her curiosity and called out to them, hoping she can lend a hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Working with tools proved to be the most efficient way to kill time and keep her mind occupied. Before she knew it, the rest of the morning has passed and so did lunch. She stood from her hunched position and stretched her back. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and took a look at the progress they made.<p>

"Aha, there you are!" Asami jumped as her concentration was broken. "You didn't tell anybody where you would be and you missed lunch!"

Asami smiled and took off the worker gloves she had put on for protection then washed her hands to clean off any sweat. "Sorry, I thought I would just lend them a hand for a couple of hours," She motioned to the Bataars behind her. At this Bataar Sr. walked over with a smile and clasped Asami's shoulder.

"She's a great engineer, sorry we took her away from you for too long. Time goes pretty quick in here," the three of them laughed.

Korra had that incredible grin on her face as she spoke about Asami, the work she's done as the CEO of Future Industries and as her best friend. Asami was sure her insides had turned into goo. She doesn't remember ever hearing Korra speak about her with such pride. "…really, she's saved my butt more than I saved hers." At this Asami chuckled and lightly swatted at the Avatar's bicep, her face feeling hotter than ever.

"Now she's just exaggerating," she smiled at her dear friend then turned to Bataar. "I hope I was some help to you and Bataar Jr., I can't wait to see how it turns out."

"More help than I thought I needed" He nodded. "I'll be sure to mention your contributions, please stop by again during your stay." His wrinkled eyes and smile were gentle and welcoming that Asami couldn't help but be reminded of her father. She swallowed a bump forming at her throat and bowed her head in respect. Korra than took her hand and led them out the window and down the halls. Asami stumbled behind until she caught up with Korra's pace.

"Whoa hold up partner. Where are we going?"

"We're gonna have a picnic, I already set it up" Korra said, still leading until they were outside. She looked back at Asami with that cheeky grin. "Since you haven't had lunch yet, I had Suyin's chef make us a meal. I found the perfect place too."

Asami couldn't stop the grin growing on her face. It was no wonder she had developed feelings for the bender in front of her. A picnic? She had to wonder if any friends actually do that, she was very much tempted to daydream it being more romantic than Korra had explained. And that smile of hers was truly contagious. She then looked down at their locked hands and squeezed the bender's hand. "Thanks Korra, that's really sweet of you."

"I told you it was only going to be the two of us. But come on, what if Bolin finds it and eats it all?" Asami laughed and was once again dragged down the path, their hands connected the whole way.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>


	2. Kale Wraps

**Hello everyone! Happy Friday. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than the first.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

Korra finally let go of Asami's hand then dramatically threw her arms out to present their picnic, "I invite you, Asami Sato, to join me for a picnic on this lovely day."

Asami raised an eyebrow with a smile dancing on her lips, she then gave her amusing friend a slight bow , "Thank you Avatar Korra, I accept your invitation". She sat down on the blanket and looked around her surroundings. They weren't too far from the courtyard, a precaution Asami was glad Korra made on her own. The guards weren't visible either but that could be just to give the two some privacy. Having that mentally pointed out, Asami paid attention to how quiet this place felt, there was even the peaceful view of the rest of Zaofu. It was beautiful. The young heiress took in a deep breath in order to relax then stole a glance at the Avatar setting up their lunch between them. She just couldn't stop looking so damn perfect and Asami was tempted to reach out and touch the tanned skin girl to check that this wasn't a dream. She wondered how much of this she should let affect her. Her feelings were of course different from Korra's and overthinking this could lead them to a situation this engineer wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

"Wow that looks good," she commented once Korra was done. Korra grinned and picked up one of the kale wraps. She brought it up to Asami's lips.

"Tastes even better."

Asami blinked and looked at the food Korra was trying to feed her. Not that it didn't look appetizing but maybe this was a dream after all.

Korra raised an eyebrow, "You don't like this?"

Asami's eyes widened and she kicked herself mentally before leaning forward to take a bite. She put a finger to her lips while she chewed. "You're right, it's delicious," Asami mumbled in between her chewing. Korra gave her a warm smile then prepared her a cup of tea which the engineer took with no hesitation this time.

"I don't think I've mentioned this before but I really appreciate you being here with me on this trip," her blue eyes met green. "…I mean you have a company to run and here you are, having a picnic with me."

"Korra…"

"I just hope you don't regret anything," she continued and Asami had to wonder what brought this on.

"There's no place I rather be then beside you," that was as close as a hint Asami could make for this moment.

"You sure? It just seemed like you didn't want to be here last night."

Ah. So that was it.

The young CEO ran her hand through her long hair. Her heart felt heavy with guilt. Korra couldn't be any more wrong than she is just now and Asami wished she could tell her that. And more importantly she made her precious companion worry over her because of her odd behavior. Any other time, she would be beside herself with joy from receiving this attention. This time, however, wasn't the right time to do that.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," she started and could feel those sparkling blue eyes on her while she continued. "I just get worried about you with…" her voice drifted, and she was suddenly aware of how much she was going to say.

"Oh right…" Asami looked up and watched the Avatar sit back. Did she successfully read her mind now? "I mean I can't say I'm not worried myself. I have no idea who those people are but… I got you and Lin, Mako, Bolin and now Su and Kurvira. Maybe I'm being careless as usual but I do feel way better with you guys having my back."

The engineer's shoulders slacked, mostly from the high expectations she thought up and then having to hear Kurvira's name. Of course her best, but awfully dense, friend didn't caught on. Nonetheless the emerald-eyed beauty nodded in agreement.

A moment of silence was shared between them while they sipped their tea. Asami knew she had to try her hardest to make the best out of this picnic. She grabbed the kale wrap she already bit into and held it up for Korra, who in turned laughed and took a huge bite. Now Asami wasn't really sure how she manage to feed her crush just now but she hoped her hand didn't shake with nervousness. She will have to give herself a pat on the back later.

It did, however, successfully broke the silence and they were able to enjoy the rest of their lunch.

They kept on the conversation even after finishing their lunch, now laughing and drinking tea. Asami didn't mind if the world ended right then. That is, until someone had to come into her line of vision to make her take that back. She furrowed her eyebrows, silently praying the spirits would just come and take the visitor away. The bender in front of her noticed her suddenly looking off to a direction and followed her line of vision.

"Oh Kurvira, what's wrong?" Korra sat up and set her tea down.

"Hello Korra, Ms Sato," the guard captain bowed. "Su sent me to come and look for you Korra. You're late for the lesson."

And you're late to join this date, Asami mused.

"Oh right!" Korra quickly stood up and held a hand for the non-bender, who took it with a small smile. "Sorry Asami," the tanned girl apologized with a sheepish grin, no doubt completely forgetting she had metal bending lessons to tend to in the afternoon.

"Don't worry I can clean up here."

"Oh you sure? I can just-"

"Don't be any more late then you already A-va-tar," Asami poked the said Avatar with each syllable.

At this the blue eyed chuckled while squirming away and the engineer had to wonder if she was ticklish. She really wanted to test that theory. "I'll meet up with you later," and Asami took it as a silent promise.

"Korra?"

Oh yeah, and _she_ was still here. Asami was very tempted to roll her eyes. Didn't this interrupter know she was ruining a moment?

"Right right, okay I'll see you in a bit Asami. Sorry again," Korra jogged off with Kurvira following behind.

Once they were out of the line of vision the skilled engineer set to work on clearing their picnic, placing the plates and containers in the picnic bag then folding the blanket. She should really be thankful that Korra came to her as she did, a smile was growing when she thought about how fun and free it felt just the two of them. It's been a while since they had time spend together and Asami knew she couldn't wait to be with the Avatar again after her metal bending lesson.

Except…hmm…the green-eyed beauty looked down at herself, a change of appearance is very much needed. Asami took one last look of the beautiful view of Zaofu then walked back.

* * *

><p>Asami posed in the mirror for her fifth outfit. By now she had to be aware of how much she was over thinking this. Except she really didn't know what they were going to do so what would be appropriate? The young heiress put a finger to her chin and thought a little more clearly. And in the end dressing casual and comfortable was the best conclusion. She sighed, maybe she should have just thought like that in the first place instead of acting like she was going on a date.<p>

Which in a way she was! Or at least that's what she wanted to think. The picnic was really sweet and it gave Asami an idea as to why Korra invited her out in the first place. Having the Avatar worry over you sure felt like a blessing. It warmed her heart and body and during those moment, she had nothing else to ask for.

Asami sighed for the second time then sat at the edge of the bed, her inner turmoil began bubbling from the pit of her stomach and she was reminded of her actual situation. She had no idea burying her feelings around Korra in order to keep their friendship intact was so draining. Would Korra mind so much if Asami just came out with it? It would no doubt clear up any misunderstandings Korra might still have but Asami still feared the chance of rejection. She laid back in her bed and stared at the ceiling then slowly closed her eyes to relax.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door when Asami woke up. She sat up slowly and looked around her surroundings. She didn't mean to fall asleep, her eyes shifted to the clock.<p>

Another knock at the door grudgingly pulled Asami to her feet. "Knock knock," _her _silky voice was what truly woke up the beautiful non-bender. Asami's eyes widened and she began to search around for her boots.

"Oh spirits, give me a second!"

_Her_ chuckle was heard through the door and stirred something in Asami. It was possible that she was still asleep but Asami made no indication to pinch herself.

Outside Korra kicked at the ground and resisted the urge to just metal bend the door open. She was bringing her arms up for a stretch when her best friend finally came out. Her movement paused and lost its intention but she decided to go along with it anyway, "Wooooo girls' night out."

The engineer raised an eyebrow, clearly amused at her dear companion typical antics. She walked over and gave the weirdo a high five as a follow up. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

Korra brought her arms down then started to walk down the path with Asami by her side. "Hm... maybe a walk down the main streets? Lin and Su didn't like the idea of taking you out on a run with Naga and away from their 'protection'," the water tribe native shrugged.

Asami smiled, she wouldn't have mind holding on to her Avatar while riding on a polar dog as they traveled the mountains surrounding Zaofu. Still she knew there had to be restrictions on their night since there was a curfew for the large metal barriers to be lifted an hour after sunset. In the end, Asami knew she would be content with whatever plan so as long as it was just them. Korra did promise her it would be like that.

* * *

><p>The air was cool as they walked down the sidewalk. The window shopping was fun and Asami was very impressed with the many things she had already seen, metal art and creations. She was tempted on buying a pai sho and teapot set Korra had pointed out to her just moments before. She was especially happy that the Avatar was enjoying herself as well. Her eyes would grow wide as she pressed her forehead against a window and checked out another object that was most likely metal bended. It seemed to have motivated the skilled bender to master metal bending soon.<p>

"Asami wait here," Korra ran off to a tea shop, probably to get them both a drink.

And Asami couldn't help but smile. Maybe this night out was really meant for the water tribe native. The heiress can relate, ever since she inherited Future Industries from her convict father she was weighed with many heavy responsibilities. Of course, Asami couldn't say her responsibilities were the same as the Avatar but she was glad to be able to understand where her dear friend was coming from.

She stood to the side then leaned back against the wall after some time has passed.

"Ah sorry, the owner recognize me so…" Asami stood up straight and smirked when her crush finally came to her.

"You look like a walking advertisement board," the engineer couldn't help but giggle.

Korra pouted and looked down at herself, she was wearing a long sleeve shirt that promoted the tea shop. "At least I didn't have to pay for the tea" she shrugged nonchalantly and handed Asami her cup of tea. They then kept walking, chattering till they reached a park. It was getting dark and the pathways were dimly lit, Asami couldn't help but notice the many couples that were taking a walk or sitting at the benches. Her steps slowed as she began to feel self-conscious. Korra didn't notice, not that it surprised Asami, however and led them through one of the paths until she spotted an empty bench at the center of the park.

Now what? Asami glanced to her side, her face feeling hot as she caught a couple in a passionate kiss.

Oh Spirits.

She immediately looked away and chewed on her lip, "Uhm Korra?"

"Hm?"

"What if we get lost?" Her emerald eyes couldn't exactly meet those sparkling blue eyes quite yet. Yes she was asking this, for lack of finding any other excuse to turn around. This was just too much for the engineer, her thoughts going haywire with 'what ifs' the more they walked. And how exactly did Korra not catch the romantic mood out here?

"Me? Lost?" the bender's laugh made Asami shiver but also confirmed the taller woman's previous theory that Korra was just that dense.

"I think we're pretty lost," Asami murmured as she watched Korra make herself comfortable on the bench. She looked around, one other bench being occupied on the other side and to Asami's luck, no snogging. "Sit with me," Korra patted the space next to her and Asami slowly did as she was told. "As impressive as this city is, doesn't anybody miss the stars after those metal barriers come up?" Korra wondered out loud while she hung her head back to look up.

The young engineer looked up also. She had to admit that, that was a really good question. Oh but here's another great question. What were the two of them doing at the park with a ton of couples? Was Asami the only one aware of this? Was it because she was so in tune with her feelings for her best friend that she was the only one in this joke? Asami almost groaned out loud but looked back down at her empty cup of tea, frowning. If she didn't know better, the spirits could be telling her something. After a couple of second, the young CEO took in a steady breath before turning to face Korra…only to see crystal blue eyes looking back at her.

"Asami…?"

The emerald-eyed beauty tilted her head, knowing her voice was gone for those few seconds as heart lurched forward in her chest. Is this another sign?

"Did you have fun?" Korra shifted her eyes away to look down at her hands. "Maybe we should've ate somewhere, I didn't really make any reservations though so-"

Asami reached over and placed her hand over those warm tanned ones. She was reminded why Korra invited her out in the first place and felt slightly desperate to assure the shorter girl that she had done nothing wrong. "Thank you for taking me out tonight. I promise I had fun," Asami spoke softly, sure that only Korra could hear her. She gave the wonderful being in front of her a warm smile and received one in return.

Now, Korra couldn't read Asami's mind, so she wouldn't know that, that smile of hers was the push Asami needed to make her final decision.

"Actually Korra, there's something you should know about me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Huh? What? A cliff hanger? Does anybody do that still?<strong>

**Special thanks to missloklover for helping me edit this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Curtains

**Happy Friday to everyone. Thank you for all the favs, follows, Pms, and reviews. Truly grateful for the positive support this story is getting. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

The metal petal barriers were lowered and the first rays of sunshine spilled through the crack between the curtains in Asami's room. She was already awake but laid in her bed for a couple of more minutes. She still had about half an hour till breakfast was served. It was still very quiet outside which made it harder for the young engineer to get up this morning. She really wasn't in the hurry to face the day just yet. There was a couple of reasons why and Asami groaned to even dip in those thoughts right now. She turned in her bed and faced the opposite wall. She wondered if Korra was already up, maybe out giving Naga a run. The engineer smiled at just the mere thought of the Avatar and felt her cloudy mind clear up by the slightest bit. She was sure she would feel better once she saw her at breakfast.

With that, Asami found her motivation to get up. She did a quick stretch and walked over to the bathroom to do her usual morning routine. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror a little longer than intended afterwards. A peculiar thought came to her. Should she…change it up?

Asami quickly shook her head, there was nothing wrong with her except for the inner conflicting thoughts making her think something was wrong with her. She turned off the lights in the bathroom with a frustrated huff and changed into her usual attire. What would even be the point? Korra will notice but that wouldn't exactly make her dote Asami with loving affection.

She closed the door behind her and began making her way to the diner room. As she was making a turn down a hallway, the familiar attire of a guard caught her eye. The young engineer looked up to see it was the Guard Captain of Zaofu herself.

Not exactly the person she wanted to see first thing in the morning.

Scratch that. Not exactly the person she wanted to see anytime of the day.

"Good morning Ms Sato, did you sleep well?" Asami acknowledged the woman guard with a nod, holding back the groan crawling up her throat, and kept on walking down the hallway.

"Very well, thank you Kurvira. Are you on your way to breakfast too?" The woman walking beside her wasn't the only one who can have a conversation with people she didn't want to talk to.

"Yes, I didn't think our meals could get any livelier until you and your friends joined us." Was that a teasing smile? Asami found it hard to smile back and so Kurvira won this round.

The metals doors to the dinning room were already open and Asami felt her heart give a happy skip when she caught the water tribe native already eating. What a sight for sore eyes. The engineer then nodded to Kurvira and made her way to sit next to her dear companion. It didn't seem like everyone was quite awake yet as only a few of them were actually at the table eating already.

"Mornin' 'Sami," the said companion mumbled with her mouth full.

Asami shook her head with a smile on her lips. "Morning to you too," she replied as she was served the same meal.

She noticed how much chipper Korra seemed to be this morning, with her laughing about and occasionally throwing her vegetables at Mako. The firebender would grumble, probably still pouting about being seated on the other side of the table. Still, better him than the engineer, who was tempted to throw a carrot at his grumpiness too.

"So where did you girls go last night?" Suyin Beifong asked to the side. Asami's heart skipped a beat, although the question seemed innocent enough, she couldn't help but feel paranoid that the younger Beifong sister knew something.

Korra spoke up excitedly, "we took a stroll on the main streets. Oh! I saw this mini train set completely made out of metal." Korra carried on about their other findings and the tea shop owner who had her advertise in exchange for free tea. Asami listened with a smile except now she was forced to think about what happened after their walk.

* * *

><p>"Actually Korra, there's something you should know about me..."<p>

Korra's eyes were on hers, all of her attention on Asami, and it gave the young engineer the stength to speak. She opened her mouth, seconds away from confessing until the noise of the metal barriers rising snapped them out of their connected gaze. Whatever confidence Asami was able to muster up, drained away at that very moment. And when Korra glanced back at Asami to continue, she smiled and shrugged, suggesting that maybe it was time to head back.

* * *

><p>Asami frowned, deep in her thoughts still. When was there going to be another perfect opportunity like that? Was she even worthy to get another? Asami wanted to throw all of her carrots at Mako in frustration but instead silently prayed the spirits would guide her.<p>

"Hey Asami are you gonna watch me and Opal train today?" the Avatar turned to ask her, pulling the emerald-eyed beauty from her thoughts.

"Oh sure," Asami replied to the tanned girl beside her. Her sudden change in mood was picked up by the skilled bender immediately and Asami could see her crush try to read her mind unsuccessfully.

"You okay?"

"Just didn't get much sleep," Asami responded while she took a small bite from her meal, saying anything so that Korra wouldn't keep looking at her like that.

"Korra, I was thinking we should have that sparring match today," Kurvira appeared behind the two close friends, having them split their conversation to look at her.

Ah here we go again. Must this woman really interupt them all the time?

Asami wanted to pout but noticed as Korra's expression changed into one of excitement. "You're definitely on."

"I'll find you after your training." Asami barely caught that smile in the older woman usual day-time stoic expression before she bowed respectfully. The engineer kept her eyes on the woman guard til she left the room to resume her duties.

What was _that_?

The dark haired non-bender glanced at her companion before picking up where she was eating, not feeling as hungry as before. She felt a poke and nodded, giving permission for the Avatar to steal a couple of bites.

_That_ seemed very aggressive and if Asami didn't know better, _that_ was a loud challenge made by the Guard Captain herself. And- the non-bender's fingers tightened around the cup she was about to drink from- that challenge is going to be well accepted. Forget what happened last night, Asami had to conclude that she was going to make the next opportunity herself.

She sat the cup down feeling much more refreshed with her new found resolution and looked over at her favorite person in the whole world. She couldn't help but laugh when the Avatar peered back at her with a smoothie mustache. Asami motioned to her upper lip, indicating her tanned partner to wipe herself. Korra quickly wiped her upper lip with a napkin then looked back at Asami for confirmation with that signature crooked grin.

Asami wanted to sigh and just stare at that stunning smile for the rest of the day. She couldn't however and smiled back with affection. "You got it." The Avatar held her gaze a little longer then went back to eating. The emerald-eyed beauty had to wonder if she was throwing Korra off with her constant mood swings. Something she knew was due to her conflicting thoughts and feelings for the Water Tribe native. Asami hoped Korra could put up with it for a little while longer, just until the skilled engineer found a way to confess the reason behind her odd behavior.

* * *

><p>After finishing their meal, Asami, Opal and Korra made their way out and headed to the training area. That is, until Asami was pulled to the side by Mako, who asked for her assistance in contacting Tenzin in the Northern Air Temple. It seemed liked Suyin was finally convinced to let her only daughter Opal join the other air nomads to train. This was especially good news to Asami because this would mean they would be leaving soon too.<p>

"You think Bolin will be okay?" Asami spoke up out of curiosity while they walked down one of the hallways.

Mako chuckled. "He's a huge baby but I'm sure he'll live."

Asami smiled in agreement then said nothing else. She caught Mako looking at her from the corner of her eyes. He shrugged when she looked back at him. "You seem a little off," he commented.

Asami narrowed her eyes at him. Was she that obvious?

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I will listen if you want to talk," Mako reached out for her as they stood in the middle of the hallway. Asami sighed and ran a hand through her dark locks.

"Ah...yeah, I've been a bit out of it lately."

"Are you worried about your company?" Asami shook her head. "Korra?" He nailed it pretty quickly that Asami couldn't stop herself from reacting. Her eyes dropped to the ground, hesitant to look at the fire bender.

**"**You don't have to worry, Lin and I with the help of the guards are making sure Korra is protected at all times," Mako attempted to reassure Asami. She nodded, feeling a bit relieved that he didn't know what exactly was bothering her. But she began to think to herself that him knowing wouldn't be such a bad thing, even if he was both Korra and her's ex boyfriend. She leaned back against the wall after a moment of silence then looked at Mako seriously.

The hell with it.

"I like Korra."

"Oh." Mako's eyes widened. "Alright then..."

The engineer wanted to laugh at his expression. "She doesn't know how I feel...yet."

"Wait wait."

Asami paused and lifted an eyebrow at Mako who waved his hand in front of him. Here she thought she was the one who was gong to be flustered from the confession. What was even more surprising, confessing her true feelings for the Avatar was quite freeing, even if it wasn't said to the Avatar herself. Some tension in the young CEO's shoulders was actually lifted and she had the urge to just say it again, this time louder so the rest of the world knew. She smiled, noticing for once, these feelings weren't holding her down.

Mako cleared his throat which pulled Asami out of her thoughts. "Okay sorry, I just didn't realize you were into...you know," he hinted awkwardly, which was typical of him. "So when did you start liking her?"

Asami flipped her hair once she pushed herself from the wall. "Well I liked her this whole time," she mumbled.

"Ah, uh, even when we were...?" he shifted his weight from one leg to another awkwardly.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Not like that, she's the Avatar so of course I wanted to be friends when we first met. I guess after the portals were open, we just got closer so, now I really like her." She looked at the male with a sincere and honest expression. "Mako, please don't think I'm doing this to get back at you-"

"No, I know. I'm sorry. That was a weird question." The firebender quickly stepped in while rubbing the back of his neck. "How do you think Korra feels?"

The engineer shook her head, locks of her dark hair falling over her eyes. "I honestly don't know if she's attracted to girls. But..." Asami tucked the strands of hair behind her ear. "I think I want to tell her even if she doesn't feel the same way. Even if its still scary." Asami mumbled the last part to herself. Mako chuckled.

"I honestly think you two would be great for each other."

Asami felt her face heat up, caught off guard by that comment. "Wha-" she quickly turned around so the firebender couldn't witness her blushing. "That's not-" Mako started to laugh even more as it was her turn to be flustered.

"Telling her is a good idea and even if Korra didn't feel the same way she would never turn her back on you."

Asami lifted her head realizing the same thing. "You're right, I mean, even if she did rejected me we will still be friends."

"That's what I just said."

Asami waved her hand at him to brush him off. She stood straighter and turned around to smile at him, "Thank you Mako."

He nodded, smiling gently back at her, "I got your back."

The engineer was grateful that the conversation went smoothly as well. Her thoughts went back to Korra as they resumed their walk to the radio room. And she had to admit, she was starting to look forward to confessing to Korra the next chance she got.

* * *

><p>Asami and Mako made their way to the training area after letting Tenzin know of the new air bender's arrival. It took them much longer than Asami expected since they had to wait for someone to be on the other side of line to recieve the message. Lunch time was nearing but that was the last thing on the engineer's mind. Butterflies forming in her stomach as they got closer to the training area where she knew the Water Tribe native would be. Except when they arrived, her hopeful expression dropped and the butterflies quickly died off. Korra and Kurvira were in a heated hand-to-hand combat, every punch and move blocked by the other. There was a crowd forming, guards hooting for their Captain while Bolin cheered eagerly for Korra. Mako joined his brother excitedly, but Asami stood where she was.<p>

She really didn't expect this was the kind of sparring Kurvira had in mind, but it had to be. Asami was sure of it as Korra was suddenly flipped over the Guard Captain's shoulder then pinned to the ground. They were breathless and still, eyes on each other even after the victor was clearly decided.

That heaving feeling in the pit of her stomach, Asami was familiar with it. She could identify it as soon as it came up. She never thought that she would have to witness something as physical as this between the two benders. The emerald-eyed beauty knew it was only a fight but watching Kurvira's hands placed anywhere on her Avatar's tanned skin made her feel a little too uncomfortable. She made her way to them as they finally untangled themselves, Kurvira lending a hand to Korra to help her stand up. Asami's stomach turned unpleasantly as they began to laugh and compliment one another, not paying much attention to the result of the match.

Korra noticed her first, her smile growing wider. She quickly reached out, grabbed Asami's wrist and forcibly included the brooding non-bender in their conversation.

"I've only lasted so long cause of 'Sami." Korra explained, still a little out of breath. "She's been training me in some hand to hand techniques since the start of the trip but I honestly wouldn't have improved this much if it wasn't for her awesome teaching skills."

There she goes again, the unnecessary complimenting and praising of the engineer. And Asami still had no way of handling that without becoming self-conscious.

"Oh..." Damn. The emerald-eyed beauty couldn't help but smile despite the dark mood she was in only seconds ago.

"Korra you're a quick learner when it comes to fighting," Asami spoke lightly, trying her best to make up for the many compliments she had recieved from this amazing and vibrant soul.

"I guess, but it does help when the person teaching me is an expert herself," Korra shrugged while Asami's heart was threatening to explode.

"Perhaps we should have a match next time," Kurvira spoke in a neutral tone, already had caught her breath.

Asami could only nod as she bit her tongue to keep herself in check. "Maybe," she responded with a tight smile.

"You should have one right now!" Bolin appeared between Korra and Asami, he draped his arms around the two females.

"Bolin, we got to get ready. Today's Opal's farewell party," Asami reasoned and Bolin frowned. He pulled his arms back and began to pout

"I'm sure Ms Sato wouldn't want to dirty her clothes as well," Kurvira spoke up. Asami looked at her from the corner of her and found the woman guard already looking at her. They stood there for a couple of seconds, and with each second the young heiress had to fight against herself to not spat something back. Korra looked between them with an arched eyebrow.

"Worst day ever," the male earthbender was still complaining in the background. Mako came over and put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

Asami pulled in a breath and gave the Guard Captain another forced smile. "I'm sure we can have a quick match before getting ready," she said, noticing too quickly the smug expression on her opponent. She was already aware she was being baited but this match wouldn't be just about who was the better fighter.

"First one on the ground loses," Korra spoke as the mediator. Asami shook her limbs in an effort to have her muscles warm up, she was already changed into a more appropriate outfit and her eyes focused on Kurvira, who seemed just as ready. There was no obvious signal that the fight started until the woman guard made the first lunge. Asami waited, breathed out slowly and blocked the first blow when it came. As she blocked, her fingers rolling into a fist and she immediately returned the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! Now some action, sorry there isn't a lot. It's more like a warm up for the next chapter.<strong>

**Quick thank you to Korrasami 88 for the last minute help with editing.**

**And of course thank you for reading!**


	4. Fists

**Hello everyone! Thank you for continuing to read this story. With the many follows and favorites, I can only think I'm doing something right. Much love to those who take time to review also. Much mucho love.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

Kurvira managed to lean back as Asami swung her fist at her. She then took a step back and grinned but the engineer wasn't amused. There was a few seconds where again no one made a move, Asami wasn't like Korra, she didn't make the first move. She waited patiently for the strike to come at her so she can use the opponent's strength against them. Except right now she really was willing to throw another punch to wipe that grin off the woman guard.

A second later, Kurvira stepped forward again, the strike coming at the non-bender's face so she ducked, turned her body, and grabbed the flying fist to throw Kurivra over her shoulder. Halfway through the air, Kurvira twisted her body so she landed back on her feet. She gave a wink to Asami, successfully aggravating the young CEO to the point where she lunged at Kurvira this time.

The match continued for several more minutes at this pace. Strike, block, wait and repeat. Asami was aware her chances of winning were slim the more the fight carried on. She never had to fight for this long, not even against several opponents coming at her the same time and she was out of breath. Her stand stayed firm despite the urge to slap that grin off her enemy growing stronger. How could she be smiling at this time? Was this on purpose? Probably to be used as bait for Asami to make a mistake and create an opening for the Guard Captain. The non-bender wished she could say it wasn't working.

It was only by chance that Asami was able to roll off to the side and dodge the flying kick. On one knee she quickly looked up and widened her eyes to see Kurvira already lifting her other leg and bringing down her heel. Asami raised her arms as a last minute block and grunt as she felt the impact on her forearms but quickly kicked out her own leg to sweep Kurvira. Now they were both on the ground, clearly out of breath.

"Okay, okay I think we should call it a tie," Korra announced while walking towards them.

The two fighters didn't appear to hear her and got back to their feet. Asami's fist ducked and was brought up like an uppercut as Kurvira threw her fist forward. But before either of them were able to connect their hits, Asami felt a harsh cold breeze carry her off the ground and throw her back. She only manage to catch a quick glance of Kurvira being thrown back as well.

"Enough!" Korra roared between them with her arms out.

Asami was breathing heavily as she laid on the rough earth. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in frustration. She knew she shouldn't had acted so rashly.

"Asami!? You okay? I'm really sorry, I didn't know how else to stop you guys." Korra came to her soon after and shaded her face from the sun.

The non-bender groaned in response.

"If anything, I thought you were amazing and you lasted way longer than I did," began the compliments. The corner of the exhausted non-bender's lips lifted by the slightest bit and she opened her eyes to see those spectacular blue eyes, full of concern, hover over her.

"Can you help me up?" Asami asked while holding her hand out. Korra sighed in relief and helped Asami get to her feet. The dark haired beauty began to dust herself off and glanced over to her opponent who was sitting up and taking some water from her lower rank officer. It seemed like she noticed Asami's glare and turned her head to peer back at her.

"That was awesome!" Bolin came running and blocked Asami's view. He wrapped his arms both around Korra and Asami and lifted them off the ground in glee. He must have forgotten his previous tantrums over Opal's farewell party.

Asami couldn't help but giggle at her goofy pal and only felt a little, more like a lot, content to be pressed up against Korra's side in this tight embrace. He finally put them back down. "You were like boom...and pow and grrr" Bolin did his best to imitate Asami's blows at Korra, who pretended to get hit each time. "I always forget how COOL non-bending fights look like." Asami lifted an eyebrow, unsure how to take that last comment.

Mako came from behind and chopped his younger brothers head. "Dufus, couldn't you have put that in a better way?"

"Oh sorry." Bolin lowered his head with a sheepish grin.

Asami smiled at the brothers, only slightly out of breath now. Korra came to her side again, maybe a little closer than usual, Asami couldn't help but point out. She glanced over to the tanned female, noticing the tense expression and body language on her. Before she was able to bring it up, Bolin spoke up to greet the Captain Guard. Asami turned her head slightly with her hand rolling into a fist.

"Kurvira that was epic when you landed on the ground like a cat after being thrown like that!"

"Thank you Bolin." The Guard Captain had smoothed her hair out already and stood in front of both Korra and Asami with her usual cool composure. "Ms Sato you are an incredible fighter, I can see why Korra trusts you so much to train her. I hope to have a rematch someday."

Asami wanted to roll her eyes while every bit of her was itching to continue the fight. And she was sure Kurvira felt the same if it wasn't for the almighty Avatar standing between them.

The engineer bit her tongue and for the sake of her precious companion next to her, she held her hand out. It seemed like Kurvira was, for once, caught off guard for a couple of seconds before taking Asami's hand. "That was a good work out." Asami commented lightly, surprising herself. They shook hands.

"I guess we should be getting ready now," Korra perked up and grabbed hold of Asami's wrist. "We'll see you at the dinner party Kurvira."

Asami's mind went blank as soon as she felt Korra's hand on her again, she offered no other comment and let herself be dragged away by Korra for the second time. She was so focused on the warmth of Korra's hand that she didn't bother to look at her rival's somber expression. Maybe then she would've felt like the true winner.

* * *

><p>Asami tried her best to keep up with Korra until she had to stop in her steps and put a hand to her left side. "W-wait a minute," she wheezed. With the adrenaline rush now gone, there was a strong pain resonating from her side.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry!" Korra came to her side immediately and took Asami's hand to put her own hand over Asami's side, feeling the whole whole while applying some pressure to assess the damage. Asami groaned in pain and Korra quickly pulled her hand away. "I don't feel anything broken but I should still probably give you a healing session," she suggested, almost shyly.

Asami cracked a smile at Korra's worried expression and took her precious companion's invitation. There was a high probability that she would be extremely sore tomorrow without the help. She made no other rejections as the Avatar took her arm and wrapped it over those strong shoulders. Asami didn't want to admit lifting her arm was uncomfortable so she instead leaned into her companions body, knowing full well she could be support. They walked in silence for a bit, Asami glancing over to still see that pensive expression on the Avatar. She knew she should be internally celebrating for how close they are right now, but Asami remembered that similar look on the skilled bender before.

Asami's furrowed her eyebrows, no longer able to keep the thoughts to herself, "Hey what's on your mind?"

Korra looked to her side and held her gaze with the engineer, who felt like squirming now because of their close proximity. "You two looked like you really wanted to hurt each other."

There was a pause. A slight hesitation. "I guess you can say we had something worth fighting over," Asami muttered when she could no longer hold the eye contact. Korra hummed in thought as they finally arrived to her door. She metalbended the door open without damaging it and walked them through. She guided Asami to her bed and had her sit while she went to go get a bowl of water and towels.

"I'll be right back," she whispered.

The dark haired beauty cringed as she try to undo the bandages on her forearms. She knew she was in no immediate danger, there was just many cuts and bruises that decorated her arms that she should probably tend to if she didn't want to deal with the soreness later. Looking at the wounds she received on her arms from blocking the hits had her think back to the fight and the young heiress couldn't stop her sigh. The fact that the fight resulted in a tie wasn't what was bothering her anymore and she was already sure how Kurvira felt for Korra. Asami lifted her head to peer at the water tribe native filling the bowl with water from the sink. Asami knew she was jealous of them back there but was that because Kurvira was always able to be more forward than she? Had she been going at it all wrong? Or maybe she was suspicious of how Korra felt towards Kurvira?

Her thoughts had to be interrupted when Korra knelt in front of her and set the bowl beside her on the floor. She smiled up at Asami who could only smile back. Except what was that? Asami wanted to lean forward to inspect...a blush maybe? "Ah...do you mind?" Korra indicated to Asami's top. "I'll try to be quick about it, I just think that that needs some healing first."

"Oh right," Asami pulled up her top on the left side, cringing from the pain shooting down her side. Korra immediately noticed and quickly went to work with bending the water out of the bowl. The blush Asami was hoping to see more of was gone and replaced with a concentrated expression. She gasped, her body tensed, and Korra quickly apologized for the cold temperature of the water. The water began to glow and Asami couldn't help but moan at how soothing that cold water was working over her side. The pain slowly subsided and she felt more comfortable when lifting her arm.

"That's some good stuff there Avatar." Asami purred as she relaxed in the care of her friend. The tanned girl laughed.

"I'm just happy this was the worst of it." Her laughter died down much to Asami's dismay. However, the engineer continue to take advantage of their closeness to stare at her Avatar as she continue to work. "What did you mean when you said you had something to fight over?" Korra asked all of a sudden bringing back the topic Asami wasn't sure she can go though right now.

"Oh uhm..." Asami can feel her face heat up when Korra looked up at her again. Her bright azure eyes filled with curiosity that Asami couldn't detach from. Oh spirits what should she do? Could she really confess right now? Her nerves were beyond her control.

But it was in that moment a thought came to Asami, something she knew she had to hear.

"Before that, I want to ask you something Korra," She watched as Korra tilted her head attentively. "What do you think of Kurvira?"

Those azure orbs seemed to have widened and Asami wasn't sure from what. Did she catch the Avatar off guard? The water seemed to have lost some of its healing edge as it began to ripple in a distorted shape.

"What do I think?"

The skilled engineer learned forward, hung on every word.

"What's up with that question?"

Asami leaned back as the tanned water tribe girl began to laugh. That's not exactly the kind of response the engineer had in mind. Maybe there was something between them. The laughter died down awkwardly and the water tribe girl became quiet again, focusing back on the healing session. The water began to glow once more and they stayed like that in silence for several minutes. Asami didn't really understand what went on just now and this silence was growing uncomfortable for her.

"So if Kurvira happened to tell you she had feelings for you, you would be okay with that?"

"I would feel flattered."

"You would accept her feelings?" Asami had to keep pushing. Korra bended the water back into the bowl and Asami pulled her top back down. "Korra?"

"I-I don't think it's a bad thing if she has feelings for someone... even if it's me."

Asami's eyebrows narrowed. What did that mean? And why couldn't Korra look at her right now? The engineer was beyond confused right now. It almost seem really likely that Korra and Kurvira did share something Asami hadn't realized before. Asami didn't like that thought. She stood up suddenly, surprising the Avatar. "Thank you. I feel much better, I should start getting ready for the farewell party." She attempted to slip past Korra but was stopped from a hand gripping her wrist. She couldn't stop from reacting at the slight discomfort the tight grip had over her sore limb. The complete opposite of the warm hold Korra had on her when she dragged her away from Kurvira earlier.

"There's still plenty of time," the water tribe native spoke. "Let me look at that. Does it hurt?" she asked as Asami felt her grip tighten. Clearly, there was no escape.

The non-bender nodded silently and let Korra guide her back to sit on her bed. The water tribe native bended the water out of the bowl once again and started to heal one of Asami's arm, the bruises now showing their colors on her white skin. The endless silence was driving Asami crazy, her thoughts was given the freedom to roam around and right now none of those thoughts were comforting. She had to know more for this confusion to be erased.

"If you did accept Kurvira's feelings for you, is that because you could have feelings for her too?"

Those beautiful azure eyes snapped up to look straight into Asami's emerald orbs. "W-what? No I didn't mean..." Asami's eyebrow rose as Korra continued while stammering. That familiar rosy shade on her tanned cheeks brighten up. "I don't like her like t-that! I just think it's okay if she did...uh like someone like me. You know...other girls" she murmured the last part under her breath.

The engineer blinked once, slightly caught off guard, as it dawned to her what her dear friend was trying to say.

"You're right." Asami smiled after finding some composure. "There's nothing wrong with being attracted to someone, even if they're the same gender" her smile growing wider when Korra looked at her with glee. Korra nodded then started to work on the other arm. Asami understood now the struggle Korra just had to go through.

Maybe it was Asami who was truly the dense one.

If Korra can accept Kurvira's feelings without disgust, as she had told Asami just now, then it was highly probable that the same can be said when the time came for Asami to reveal her true feelings. Mako was proven right on his theory about this. But that wasn't all Asami took from this. The most important thing to take from all this: Korra didn't look at Kurvira in that way.

What a relief.

Asami started to laugh and the skilled bender in front of her cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for that. I just..." the emerald eyed beauty paused as her giggles died down. Their eyes locked and Asami can feel her heart speed up a tad bit. "...I feel much better now. Thank you Korra." She was extremely grateful that most of her worries were put to ease. That and her forearms no longer felt stiff. Korra nodded with a grin and bended the water back into the bowl before handing Asami a towel.

The young CEO watched the bender get up to pour the water into the sink. If there was ever an opportunity for Asami, she would have to believe this was one of them. Wasn't it? When their eyes met again, Asami could feel her heart being tugged at.

"Don't you think you should answer my question now?" Korra said as she walked forward. Asami stood up and her confused expression was made clear to Korra. "What were you two fighting over?" she specified.

Oh. That's right. There was that matter to get over with. Could Asami really do it? Here her object for affection was waiting for an answer, although Asami wasn't sure if she held an expectations. She chewed on her lip, undoubtedly troubled to find the right words. So she took in a breath.

"We both think you're amazing Korra." Asami watched Korra blinked several times, probably not expecting that. "So I think we were just jealous of each other and the attention we got from you." Asami couldn't do it. But that answer seemed to fit nicely anyway. Even though that wasn't the entire truth, there was no lie in it either. Asami put a hand over her heart in hopes to calm it down.

"O-oh," Korra mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's not that I don't feel special but I rather you two not fight like that again. I didn't like seeing you get hurt."

Asami's eyes widened as she only barely manage to catch the last part. Her expression softened and she looked down at her own hands. Her whole body was feeling warm and out of place, it was enough to make Asami squirm where she stood. "I guess I should really be getting ready now," she spoke up, trying her best to hide that grin.

The water tribe native walked her to the door. "I'll see you in a bit." Korra smiled at her and Asami could only nod.

"M-hmm." She turned around slowly and made her way to her room, not noticing that Korra hadn't close her door until she was inside her own room. There wasn't any time to think over what just happened. The non-bender hopped into the shower and began to think out her outfit for the party. Although it hasn't even been five minutes that passed by, Asami already yearned to be in Korra's presence.

* * *

><p>The farewell party went pretty well with endless dishes of delicious foods and drinks. Asami was sure she hadn't ate this much for so many consecutive days since her old life in Republic City. Now they stood at the air ship docks, everyone saying their good-byes to Opal, wishing her success on her first adventure. Afterwards Lin came over to announce they will be leaving first thing in the morning and Asami couldn't contain her excitement. She walked behind Korra and watched the proud Avatar console the younger earthbender. Mako walked in stride beside the engineer and after a while, cleared his throat.<p>

Asami looked at him curiously. "Sorry did you say something?"

"Ah...uh...no I didn't," he muttered, still the female next to him could see something was on the firebender's mind. "Uh did Kurvira do something to you?"

"What do you mean?" Asami raised an eyebrow and slowed her pace, knowing she didn't want the Avatar and Bolin to overhear them.

"You weren't yourself during the fight earlier," the firebender stated. "Even Korra had to come inbetween you two."

The engineer looked away. Mako was the only one aware of Asami's feelings towards the Avatar. Not to mention he had no problem with it. Asami was sure she could continue to confide in him. "I'm pretty sure Kurvira has feelings for Korra too."

"Huh," Mako put a thumb to his chin and Asami knew his detective wheels were spinning. She couldn't help but notice how easy he took that compared to when she confessed her own feelings. "And I'm guessing Korra isn't aware of this either."

"Maybe, I don't know. That's not really what is bothering me right now. I've been close before to tell Korra my feelings, but I just can't say it...what do I do?" Asami sighed. She felt Mako grab her elbow and guide her outside to one of the benches that faced a water fountain. Asami followed obiedentaly and sat down beside the firebender, feeling frustrated.

"I don't know if I'm the right guy you should ask..." Asami looked at him as he continued. "But I still think that maybe you're thinking about this too much. When we first met you were confident and sure. You asked me on a date without hesitation and to be honest I think that's a great thing. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so," Asami answered as she pondered for a bit. She had to admit she was at a loss of words in a situation she has been in plenty of times before. She was always one to let her feelings be heard no matter the topic. This person seemed to have made an exception. This person, that being Korra, made Asami lose lose her words. When the Avatar would shower her with compliments, it took everything Asami had to not turn absolutely red with embarrassment. And again, Asami had to be reminded that Korra would never turn her back on her friends, even if it was Asami confessing her, more than friendly, attraction towards her.

The engineer put a thumb to her chin before a grin broke out on her lips on a completely irrelevant thought. "Mako I think you should learn from Bolin on how to make the first move," Asami teased then giggled when she noticed a slight blush upon the male's cheeks.

"Hey! That's not what we're talking about!" He crossed his arms with a pout.

"Korra kissed you first too right?" Asami poked at him.

"I'm not saying anything else now."

Asami rolled her eyes but with a smile playing on her lips. It was obvious she was in a much better mood now, she knew she was lucky to have Mako here to talk to about this. "Okay I apologize for the teasing."

"Thank you," Mako unfolded his arms and faced the engineer again with a sincere look, going back to the situation at hand. "You shouldn't worry so much about Kurvira either, a little competition isn't a bad thing."

Asami opened her mouth but didn't say a word when Mako lifted his hand to signal he wasn't finished. "Her having feelings for Korra motivates you to tell Korra your feelings for her right?" Asami couldn't deny this and slumped her shoulders. Mako grinned and put a supporting hand on the young heiress' shoulders. "So go for it, like the Asami I know would."

* * *

><p>Asami laid down on her bed, feeling exhausted from today's events. There was just a lot to processed and Asami wasn't sure how much time she can afford to waste now. It wasn't so much that there was a deadline for Asami to confess to Korra (well actually, she would like to beat Kurvira to it), but every day and moment they shared that manage to slip through her fingers made the engineer grow more impatient. The talk with Mako definitely did help to guide her. He was right when he said she was over thinking it, there is no way around this sort of thing, either you tell the person you like, that you like them or not. Asami needed this resolve. It was Korra, who deserved to know who she was to Asami. If the engineer was lucky enough, maybe she could figure out who she was to Korra too. The beautiful heiress pulled the covers up and over herself while she laid comfortably in bed. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to will her body and mind to relax now<p>

When the time came again, Asami hopes she focuses more on the who than on the how.

* * *

><p>It was near midnight when the loud alarms went off and startled Asami awake. She rubbed her eyes, then lifted her head when the familiar sound of destructive bending could be heard outside her window. Those emerald eyes widened and Asami quickly climbed out of bed. She had the vague idea of what was happening outside and she can only hope she was wrong. She felt something heavy growing in her guts and ran out the door, not without putting her night gown jacket beforehand. The alarms halted as another explosion could be heard not to far.<p>

As soon as Asami was outside, the brothers was thrown in front of her. She quickly went to them and laid a hand on Mako's shoulder. They confirmed her worst fear. "We can't let them take her," Mako groaned.

"I don't think they're going to get far," Asami stated, though her voice did well to hide her worry. "Look." The guards along with the Biefongs sisters and twins were on the quick and swift attack upon the intruders, trapping them most efficiently with metal barriers.

"We have you surrounded. It's over, release the Avatar." Asami recognized that authoritative command as Kurvira's, and for only this moment she was relieved that they were on the same page. It was only to Asami's and everybodies' surprise and horror that lava seeped underneath the metal makeshift cage until it fell apart.

"No way! That guy is lavabending, that's awesome-" Bolin was pulled back to reality about how dire the situation is now. "-ly not good for us."

* * *

><p><strong>AHH. I know some of you have been waiting for this kidnap scene to happen. I hope I don't disappoint! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Defensive Line

**Hello everyone! Have you all seen the Turtleduck Date Night painting? Just when you think the Korrasami hype was dialing down a bit, Mr Konietzko came in and gave us another reason to go crazy again. I have the strangest urge to throw my phone every time I look at the painting for too long. Long live Korrasami.**

**But please...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

Mako, Bolin and Asami rushed on the defensive as Lin used another giant plate of metal to block the next attack. Asami could only stare helplessly as Bolin, Mako and Lin did their best to knock down the kidnapping group. At some point she even saw Kurvira get a hold of the airbender, named Zaheer, and separated him from the group. The engineer and the rest flinched from another explosion that would've been a fatal blow to the group, if it wasn't for Suyin and the twins using another plate of metal as cover. Asami was grateful for that.

"How did they get in here?" Lin demanded when her sister joined them. All of them ducking their heads from another explosion nearby.

"I don't know! But we're not letting them escape." Suyin could only respond. After the next sound of the combustion attacker hitting her mark, Asami took a peek with Mako and Bolin. She could see Korra on the floor, motionless. The engineer tore her eyes away, now hoping to find a way to get close to her until she saw the guards attempt being blown up from the lava bender. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"There's no way to cross that moat." Asami had to point out. These were those rare moments where the engineer could not help but curse herself for not being born a bender. She couldn't offer any support as Suyin suggested her and Lin could come down from above on cables. The one thing she could do was pray to the spirits that Bolin hit his mark to blind the combustion bender. And when he did she stood up with Mako and cheered, watching Suyin and Lin succeeding in recovering Korra. It was only a second after, Asami felt her stomach dropped when she saw the water bender enemy grab Lin's leg with her watery limb.

"Mako!" The engineer cried out.

"Got it!" Mako was quick to throw another blazing attack that did the job to break apart the watery hold. But it didn't seem like the enemies were done just yet. Zaheer made one last attempt to take Korra. Asami couldn't help but wonder why they were trying so hard to take Korra. The air bender threw an air attack at Lin. But thanks to Suyin and her performing abilities, he was knocked down from the air no second later. The troubled engineer watched as the enemy leader manage to land near his comrades and soon after Asami and the rest were blinded in smoke. As soon as she recovered, the kidnappers were gone without a trace. Bolin cheered as Mako and Asami gave each other tired smiles, though they were fully aware this wasn't over.

* * *

><p>Asami followed behind Mako and Bolin to Suyin's office. Her heart racing as she yearned to see her Avatar well and safe. She glanced over to Mako, who was still grumbling about the attempted kidnapping.<p>

"Those guys were good," the firebender rolled his hand into a fist. "Damn it! We should have asked Tenzin for more details on them," he growled. Asami was plenty frustrated as well but she settled her first priority to find out about Korra's present health.

"Don't worry bro, the guards will find them. I mean, where else can they go?" the younger brother tried to reassure his cop brother.

As soon as they arrived, Asami made the beeline to Korra, who was laying down on the couch. "Korra? Are you hurt?" The dark haired beauty only grew more worried when the Avatar didn't answer her. Asami was reminded of her previous theory that maybe Korra couldn't fight back because she was knocked out prior to being taken from her own room.

"Asami," Lin laid a hand on the engineer's shoulder. "She's been paralyzed with some poison. Suyin went to go get Aiwei for a remedy. But for now, she's safe and with us."

Asami wiped a tear that manage to escape and nodded to Lin. She looked back down to see Korra looking back at her, her lower lip quivering as if she wanted to say something. The young heiress did her best to swallow the lump forming at her throat then gave the Avatar a reassuring smile.

"I'm so happy you're okay," she whispered. Asami knew this wasn't the best time for it but she so badly wanted to let Korra know about her feelings. She wanted to hold her and let the female bender be aware of everything in Asami's mind before those people came to try and take her away again. The non-bender took in a deep breath before this fear overwhelmed her. Korra's tired eyes never wavered so Asami took her hand and kept the eye contact, doing her best to look strong til the remedy arrived.

When it did, Mako came by and guided Asami to sit next to him on the other couch. It only took a moment but relief spread throughout the room as soon as Korra was able to move one of her digits. No soon after, she was attempting to sit back up which made Asami even more relieved. Aiwei guided her to lay back down, advising the Avatar to give it a couple more minutes. Meanwhile Lin was quick to the throw the blame at her younger sister.

"We searched the entire estate but there's no sign of them," Kurvira reported, gathering everyone's attention as well as silencing the Beifongs' quarrel. Asami caught the disappointment in the Guard Captain's voice as she spoke.

"Well keep looking!" Lin barked out. Kurvira bowed and left but not without Asami catching the look the woman guard threw at the Avatar. The skilled engineer glanced over at the Avatar as well, knowing full well what that look was meant to be.

"The guards...it had to be one of them," Korra groaned while she sat up and Asami was quick to sit by her, even pushing Aiwei to the side. She placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, letting her know she was there as Suyin ordered for an interrogation on all of the guards.

"Korra?" Asami attempted to get another word from Korra. She heard a slight groan. "Hey," The non-bender did her best to give the Avatar a bright smile to lighten up the mood.

"Hey back," Korra grimaced and closed her eyes while placing a hand over her forehead. Before Asami was able to open her mouth to offer her assistance, the water tribe native had spoke up again, "...can you help me?"

"Yes of course." Asami quickly took the chance and wrapped her arm around those strong shoulders as support. She did her best to keep focus as Korra slowly turned herself on the couch so her feet were planted on the ground now. "Careful," Asami muttered, knowing Korra wanted to do this part on her own. The beautiful heiress stood and took a small step back to give the Avatar some room and shook her head at Mako who came to Korra's other side. He caught the hint and the both of them watched as Korra stood on her own.

"I'll call you when they're ready to start," Mako told Korra before he left with Bolin to get changed. He then glanced over to Asami and the dark haired beauty couldn't stop the glare she sent as the fire bender was able to sneak in a wink.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry for worrying you back there." Korra said taking her first steps slowly. Asami was beside her the whole way as they made their way back to their rooms in order to change.<p>

The young CEO frowned and shook her head. "You don't have to apologize for that. I'm just really glad their plan failed," Asami spoke with honesty but it didn't seem like Korra was convinced. "How are you feeling now?"

The skilled bender stopped in her steps to flex her wrist and grip at nothingness. "Still a little stiff but much better."

Asami came closer and slowly placed one of her hands over those tanned trembling ones. "We're going to find them," Asami promised, desperate to pick up her Avatar's somber mood.

The emerald-eyed beauty was given an exhausted smile and small nod. "Yeah I know. That was just..." The water tribe native drifted off. Asami stood still so as to not add any pressure on Korra. "I was scared," Korra said under her breath.

"I was scared too," Asami whispered back, very aware now that Korra was looking at their connected hands. The non-bender wondered if she was suppose to pull away now. She bit her lip as she dare to keep her hand on those tanned ones for a little while longer.

What happened next almost made Asami melt into a gooey puddle. Korra had entwined their fingers together then turned her body and without a word they continued to make their way back to their rooms. Korra had regained more of her motor skills by now.

The emerald-eyed beauty had no idea what was going through the Avatar's mind but whatever it was, Asami hoped she didn't snap out of it anytime soon. This was just too good to be true, a scene straight out of those frequent day dreams Asami was too embarrassed to admit. Was she even truly aware how her body would react to something like this? Even if she did think about the consequences, Asami was sure she would have still underestimated the joy she was given through the innocent contact.

"Korra, I want to tell you something," Asami heard herself say all of a sudden but it wasn't until those azure orbs connected with hers, did it truly sunk in.

Panic gripped at Asami's being, her heart racing twice as fast now. How could she be so careless, Asami mentally berated herself for getting caught up in the moment. Why would she try to confess right now when she clearly told herself this wasn't the right time? Asami blinked and parted her lips. "Uhm...you see..." Oh sweet Raava what did she get herself into?

"Korra, we're almost ready to start the interrogation." Mako shouted from some distance away. Their hands were released much to the non-bender's disappointment, Korra wave back, acknowledging the firebender. She turned her attention back to Asami, who still hadn't gathered her bearings.

"Sorry," Korra gave Asami a small smile. "Right now isn't a good time, I guess."

"T-that's okay, maybe later then." That was _too _sudden for Asami. Her happiness over not losing Korra, and maybe lack of sleep, was hindering her self control.

They arrived at their building not to soon after. Before Korra entered her room, Asami let her thoughts slip out again.

"I can help you get changed."

"Huh?" Korra's bright blue orbs widened slightly at Asami's offer.

Oh.

Asami's cheeks redden, realizing that maybe that wasn't as innocent of a suggestion as she had thought. "No, I meant, because...," There was no doubt that it was the lack of sleep that had her lower her guard this morning. As if that wasn't enough, the flustered expression on the teen bender caused Asami to have an even tougher time to find an excuse.

"I think I can managed," Korra squeaked out. "I'll see you after we find a lead." She then turned and quickly entered her room before Asami was able to apologize.

As soon as the young heiress was in her own room, she fell on her bed face first and let out a loud groan. She closed her eyes and prayed hard to the spirits that she would be able to swallow her humiliation and look Korra in the eyes by the time they met up again.

* * *

><p>After a couple of failed attempts of getting some sleep, Asami got up from bed to get dressed. She decided to grab some breakfast while she waited to hear from Korra. Bolin sauntered into the dining room a little after the engineer, dressed in his day clothes, and sat beside the female with a loud sigh.<p>

"Did you get some sleep?" Asami asked while offering her friend her fruit bowl.

"Not a wink, I wish Opal was here," Bolin whined while taking a grape from the fruit bowl and throwing it into his mouth. Asami ruffled his hair up as an attempt to cheer him up and returned to her own meal. They both sighed with heavy hearts. Bolin received his dish and they ate in silence until Bolin, of course, piped up.

"Feels like it's going to be a long day huh?" Asami couldn't help but agree. "But hey, we should do something while we wait for Korra and Mako."

"Like?"

"Liii-ke witness the Great Nuktuk metalbending! I just know I'mma get it right today." Asami smiled, welcoming Bolin's usual positivism. She couldn't help but cheer for the earthbender.

"You're going to be a great metalbender."

Bolin grinned at first until his confidence fell through and he sat there staring at his meal. "I really hope so, I mean, did you see that lavabender? I know Mako would hit me for saying this but he was really strong. And I feel like I need something, like metalbending, if I'm going to take him down next time."

Asami nodded, lending an ear to her companion then voiced her own worries. She was grateful that Bolin took his turn to listen as well, never really voicing any objections even as she spoke about her frustrations about staying in Zaofu for too long. Every now and then she did contemplated about telling Bolin about her situation with Korra. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bolin as much as she trusted his older brother, but Bolin did have a knack for unintentionally letting his words slip.

Finally Bolin stood up, feeling completely refreshed and motivated to try metalbending again. "You're not going to get away with this Zaheer!" The earthbender threw his fist forward without bending. "Cause Team Avatar is coming to take you down." Asami shook her head with an amused expression then stood up. Bolin's determination must have rubbed off on Asami because even she was itching for a fight. They began to laugh, feeling much more at ease now and made their way to the training area. Asami sat herself at a bench and watched from a fairly safe distance, rooting for the young bender.

* * *

><p>Asami hadn't realized she fell asleep on the bench until she felt her shoulder being moved. Someone with a very comforting voice called out to her. She opened her eyes groggily and sat up slowly with some help. "Sorry I didn't want to wake you up but we found a suspect." Korra's voice slowly pulled the engineer out of her grogginess.<p>

"Oh yeah?" Asami rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Maybe you should go back to get some rest. You don't have to come with us." Asami's eyes widened, truly awake now.

"No, no. Don't worry about me, I'm awake now," she turned her head and found Korra's face unexpectedly close. "Ah..." The skilled engineer couldn't help but glance down at Korra's lips before coming up to her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

They both blinked at eachother, surely wanting to ask eachother the same question: 'For what?'. But Asami stopped herself so she can continue to take advantage of Korra's closeness. Those crystal clear blue eyes looking back into her soft emerald orbs. But something was still bothering Asami.

Why hasn't Korra pulled away yet? In fact she seemed to have gone quiet just as quickly as Asami did. And was she really imaging this? The fact that Korra's face seem to be getting closer. It took a second before Asami's eyes widened at the sudden realization hitting her at full force. Her eyes no longer connected with the Avatar's and that blush only darkened.

Asami stood up abruptly, putting distance between them, "O-okay, we shouldn't keep the others waiting." The young but skilled engineer hid her blush to her best ability, strands of hair falling in front of her face while she walked off in the right direction.

"Uh right," Korra muttered, struggling to catch up at first. They walked together in relatively awkward silence, something the engineer would try her best to alleviate if she wasn't preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Here's what she had realized just moments before, Korra was going to kiss her. Asami wasn't going to play dense, she knew it was Korra who was leaning in and with their short distance, what else could have the tanned female been aiming for? Still it was a lot to process, Asami was sure she was given heart problems from all this. A part of her, was even willing to throw this under the rug. She had more or less accepted what just happened but it didn't do enough when it came to the question of 'why?'.

The non-bender bit her tongue in order hold back a frustrated groan. It seemed like her thoughts could no longer keep calm. What was she going to do? How was she going to go ahead with her plan to confess after this? Did Korra really planned to kiss her? It seemed like Korra's thoughts was now even further away from Asami's, then she had previously thought. There was an ache forming at Asami's heart, letting her know she had to do something about this soon.

* * *

><p>They arrived and met up with Aiwei, Mako, and Bolin to search the suspect's room. Asami did her best to lay her thoughts to the side as she began to rummage through the books on the bookshelf, her eyes sometimes shifting over to the Avatar who was doing the same. She pushed one research book back in its place then pulled out a thinner notebook that was beside it. The young heiress narrowed her eyes in suspicion then opened the front.<p>

"I got something!" Mako called out first and Asami closed the notebook to show it to the group. Bolin came in soon after with what appeared like enormous cookies. "It looks like it's from them. 'Team assemble. Ready to rendevous.'," Mako read out loud from a slip.

"And look at this," Asami stepped in with further evidence. Aiwei was the first to take it instead of Mako. He opened it and with a quick glance was already able to identify what it was.

"These are the guards' log books. All their schedules and routes are in here," he stated while glancing at Mako. Asami had to admit those were some pretty convincing evidence.

"That guard knows everything. We have to get him to talk," Korra spoke up next, with much determination that it made Asami smile. Mako then suggested they should confront the guard, but Aiwei tossed the idea aside, saying it was better to let the suspect "sweat it out". Asami wasn't entirely sure if that was a tactic the police f would use on their suspects but they all shrugged and walked to the door. Asami noticed Mako wasn't next to them then looked back to find him deep in thought. She called out to him.

"Let's go check out the crime scene," the rest of the Team Avatar nodded at Mako's idea. The group then looked over to Aiwei, who merely nodded and from their they went off their separate ways.

The lava had cooled by now, turning into solid rock as they began to inspect the area, although Asami wasn't sure what she had to look for. She stood off from the rest of the group, watching as Naga began to sniff around. Those emerald-eyes would occasionally drift to the tanned bender. As soon as the Avatar herself would turn her head, Asami would look away. Her heart would race and she really wished something distracting could happen now.

"I don't understand why we're not talking to that guard right now," Mako vented. "Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away." They joined up in the middle while Mako went on, "I mean how does a random guard get involve with a group of super criminals anyways?"

Now that was a good thought. "What do you mean?" Asami questioned. Mako went on to further explain, though he had pointed out several good points, the evidence they found in the guard's room was pretty compelling. It was at this part, Varrick had interrupted to voice his opinion that seem to carry weight to Mako's theory, although Asami was sure she didn't need to know about his feet and callouses.

"You're right. All the evidence points to this guard but maybe he's just the fall guy." Mako began to reason it out.

"But for who?" Bolin asked.

"For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city: Aiwei." Mako finally solved it. Bolin looked back at Korra with Asami only letting the realization sinking in. If it really was Aiwei working behind the scenes, then that would mean Korra was never safe here since the beginning. Asami gritted her teeth with frustration.

"We have to check out his place," Asami suggested, motivated to solve this case.

It seem Mako was already thinking ahead, "We go now while he's away." The group nodded with the game plan. Asami knew that finding the culprit took priority over her personal troubles, but once they had this case settle, there will be no other obstacles holding her back. Asami made a silent promise there and then that as soon as they got to the bottom of this, Asami will confess to Korra once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Silently praying you are all happy with this chapter. Any thoughts? I'm pretty curious of what you guys think Korra could be feeling. <strong>

**And just to let you all know, next chapter will be the last. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Tunnel

**This is the last chapter and what a journey it was. I mean, this was all based on one episode but it was fun while it lasted.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

Asami kept a look out as Mako found a secret passage behind the book shelf. Her eyes widened as soon as she caught a glimpse of Aiwei making his way back and called out to the rest. They scrambled about, Mako quickly shutting the shelf as Asami joined them before Aiwei opened the door.

The next part would be difficult, Asami and the rest had to keep in mind that Aiwei could detect lies from anyone. And when no one could answer the truth seer's carefully worded question about knowing who was the real suspect, Asami had to speak up. "We don't know." Which she believe she could say truthfully since she didn't know what Mako had found behind the book shelf, nor did he have the time to fill her in. Either way it was clear Aiwei became suspicious of them from the start, his back was to them as he faced the bookshelf. In the corner of her eye, Asami spotted Mako clench his fist.

"You have no idea what is coming for you Avatar," Aiwei finally showed his true colors as he bend a metal wall up to separate Team Avatar from him. Korra was quick on her feet and used her training to good use, creating a hole big enough for them to go through. Asami was finally able to take a peek at what was behind the shelves. A stairway that led to some door. She came up behind Mako and stood her ground, awaiting for an attack while Korra turned the door knob. What they didn't expect, was the explosive that was rigged in time. Before the engineer knew it, she was pushed down to the ground, Mako using himself as a shield over Asami's body. She felt cool air whip around her and thanks to Korra's quick airbending reflexes they came out unscratched.

The Avatar let out a frustrated groan and made her way passed the door. Asami followed behind Mako and Bolin. Few seconds after Korra and Bolin was able to clear the entrance to a secret tunnel, Lin and Suyin came in.

Mako and Korra quickly explained their findings of Aiwei's betrayal and not soon after Kurvira appeared at the doorway. "Is everyone okay?" Asami watched the woman guard glance over quickly to Suyin, who had troubles accepting Aiwei was the traitor, then to Korra. Lin was quick to give orders, as usual, Kurvira nodded with no pause after and quickly went about to gather her men.

The engineer glanced over to the Avatar who already seemed to have been looking at her already. Korra came up to walk beside her as the group made their way back to Suyin's office in order to wait for any reports.

"Are you okay?" Korra whispered. Asami gave her precious companion a small smile.

"Mhmm, thanks to you."

Korra smiled back at her. "That was definitely a close one." She then narrowed her eyebrows, "Just can't believe Aiwei got away when we were so close."

"Hey that's not your fault, he was onto us from the beginning." Asami found it comforting that they were able to talk freely again despite what had happened earlier. She had to do her best not to fall for those thoughts again as Korra continued to talk to her.

* * *

><p>Back in Suyin's office, the air was tensed. Asami watched Korra pace back and forth while she sat with Bolin on the couch. Mako was deep in thought behind Lin and Suyin who sat themselves on the other couch. Suyin hid her face in her hands while Lin continued to console her. Suyin, who had a strong bond with her family, didn't seem to take Aiwei's betrayal all that well. Asami could relate to that. Even she had her fair experiences of betrayals within her family.<p>

Asami could see from the corner of her that Korra was at her limits. At that moment Kurvira entered Suyin's office and step forward towards Lin to report the guards findings. As it turned out, Aiwei had a back up plan for an occasion such as this. The only lead were fresh tire tracks. However this seemed to have been enough to bring up every bodies hopes of finding Aiwei. Mako quickly made some deductions while Asami watched Kurvira coming to Korra's side, laying a hand on her shoulder. The quiet conversation was cut short with Korra nodding, Asami narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Korra spoke up with clear and powerful determination once Mako finished. "That's why we have to find them. were going to hold off our search for air benders and hunt down Aiwei," she declared. "Naga can track his scent."

The skilled engineer knew she had to support her Avatar. "And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer." However, it didn't seem to matter as Lin disagreed with the both of them. Korra and the Republic City Chief of Police began to argue and Asami doubted they'll agree on anything anytime soon. At this moment, Suyin stood up and got in between the two strong benders. Surprisingly for Asami, Su took her sister's side but promised that Aiwei and the others would be brought to justice.

"Fine, if you really think that's best," the Avatar grumbled in the end.

* * *

><p>Korra stormed to her room soon after they left Suyin's office. The rest of Team Avatar had a tough time keeping up with the short enraged female.<p>

"She's really unhappy," Bolin pointed out nervously.

"I'm going to talk to her," Asami frowned, not at all intimidated by the Avatar's rage but rather worried of it. She nodded to the brothers and jogged to catch up with the female bender.

"Asami!" The engineer turned her head and saw Mako wearing a very suspicious smirk. "Good luck."

Asami couldn't help but feel slightly embarrass with Mako coming up with the same conclusion as her. This was it, even though she had promised herself she would get this over with when the suspect was caught, she couldn't help but feel like this would be her last opportunity. The young heiress took a couple of deep breaths before she knocked the door. "Korra...its me." She waited for a bit and heard a click from the lock being turned on the other side. She turned the handle and slowly opened the door. Inside was dark and it took several seconds for those emerald orbs to adjust. Naga came over to greet as Asami walked over to the nearest lamp and turned it on. When she glanced over to the bed, she saw those beautiful but angry azure orbs on hers. Asami waited patiently, knowing before she got anything done, the shorter female had to vent her frustration.

"I can't believe Lin, she's treating me like someone who can't defend herself. I'm the Avatar!" Korra sat up with her legs crossed. Those tensed shoulders relaxed only slightly when the polar dog whined at her master's distress body language.

"You know it's not like that Korra. Lin is only looking out for you. She even risked her and hers sister's life to get you," Asami spoke calmly but Korra only responded with a grunt as she looked down at her hands.

"If she really was looking out for me, she should let me do the only thing I'm good at."

At this, the engineer had to roll her eyes. "That's far from the truth," Asami stepped closer and sat herself at the edge of the bed. "Korra, you are an amazing person, there's a lot you are good at. And believe me, I want to hunt down those guys too so let's try to talk to Lin again after you cool down okay?" Asami went on, noticing how Korra's tensed body was giving away till she was slouching.

The Avatar took one deep breath while closing her eyes. "Okay okay. You're right, I'm sorry." Korra sat up straight and looked at Asami, who only smiled back. They sat in silence for several moments, Asami was wondering if she should still go on with her plan.

"Thank you Asami."

Asami was almost at a lost of words, clearing her thought before replying. "You know, I don't even know why you're apologizing...or thanking me for," Asami blushed as Korra rubbed the back of her neck, looking bashful.

"I used to always take out my frustration in the worst ways but since we've became friends, you've done a lot to help me relieve my stress. I really can't thank you or apologize enough for putting up with me since the start of this trip," Korra began to fidget with her fingers. "I really wish I can do something to repay you back though."

"O-oh, I see." Asami turned her body, facing Korra. Her hand clenched the bed sheets with nervousness. "If you could listen...to what I have to say, I think that would be enough for me." This seem to have caught the Avatar's attention because she no longer had her eyes looking downward, instead held her gaze with the beautiful CEO.

"Sure I can do that."

Asami smiled then began to rub with her knuckles with her other hand. "Okay...uhm let me see where I should start," she mumbled as she fetched for the words to say. A little part of her couldn't believe she was finally going through with this.

"I want to start off by saying that no matter what happens, I want you to remember that you are an important friend to me and I hope we can always stay like that." Asami took a deep breath. "But I realized that I've been contradicting myself these past couple of days."

Korra raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I wish I could be closer to you right now," Asami couldn't handle Korra's gaze any longer and looked down at her trembling hands. "I wish I can always support you. I wish I can be important you in the same way you are to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Asami took a deep breath, praying to the spirits she said this part right, "I want us to be more than friends."

The timid engineer took a pause, not sure if she wanted to hear a response yet or because she was afraid of what else she would say. Her eyes turned watery til a few tears had fell on her thumb. "I'm really sorry Korra, I know this isn't a good time because Aiwei is still missing and I know that I'm just being selfish but I also thought you deserved the right to know," Asami wasn't doing a good job at hiding her tears. She felt disgusting. She wasn't even sure what part was she crying about the most: Korra giving her shoulder gentle squeezes or that she hasn't said a word yet. This can easily go in three directions. Asami had to pause her thought for a second when she was guided into those slender strong arms. Okay now two directions. Asami laid her head on Korra's shoulder and faced her neck, just wanting to take advantage of Korra allowing her to be so close.

"Asami, I meant it when I said I didn't like seeing you get hurt." Korra muttered. Asami closed her eyes and did her best to wipe her own tears so as to not get Korra's top wet. "Can I say something?" Asami's body stiffened without her intention, unconsciously preparing herself to hear the worst. Korra must have noticed Asami's dark thoughts and tightened her arms around the trembling female. "You said you wish we can be closer...do you think you would still mean that once all of this is over?"

The shocked engineer, pulled herself out of those strong arms in order to look at Korra, not caring if she looked like a mess. Could she be serious? Asami couldn't help but question it; however those azure eyes held no deception as they locked with Asami's green ones. "I...uhm," Korra, unlike Asami, did her best to hold her eye contact. "I want to show you how important you are to me already."

Asami had to remind herself to breathe, she wiped her tears with a smile. "Korra, you really are amazing." Her whole being felt uplifted, a contrast from what she was feeling minutes ago.

"What did I do?" Korra tilted her head.

"Well..." Asami felt a surge of confidence overcome her while she reached over to tangle her fingers through Korra's. "You're just full of surprises." They shared a smile. "I think I should be the one apologizing now," Asami added in a whisper. Most likely referring to her mood swings. Korra waved it off with a grin so Asami held her apology. It was at that moment, she realized there was something else she was still curious about. "And what about Kurvira?"

Korra appeared embarrassed at Asami's sudden mention of the Guard Captain, "Ah...she actually confessed yesterday before our sparring match."

The skilled engineer could not find the words to reply. So much for wanting to beat Kurvira to "it". The engineer wanted to mentally curse her.

Korra continued when the taller female still hadn't said anything. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't think she would pick a fight after I told her I couldn't accept her feelings cause I'm..." Korra trailed off and began messing with one of her wolf tails, no longer holding eye contact. Asami felt her heart being tugged by Korra's shyness, though she wished the shorter female could finish that sentence. "Well you know..." Korra chuckled nervously and Asami decided to be satisfied with just knowing that Kurvira got rejected. The thought actually brought a smile to Asami's lips. Victory sure tasted sweet.

Korra looked off at the clock on the nightstand, Asami followed her gaze realizing how much time they spent. The non-bender made the first move to get up, the Avatar following behind and there Asami realized that their fingers were still locked with eachother.

The water tribe native spoke up again while playing with Asami's fingers while they walked to the door. "I'm glad I talked to Mako too, he's actually pretty good at giving advice."

"Oh?" Asami raised an eyebrow, suddenly realizing the reason behind Mako's strange behavior. She couldn't believe Mako never said a word to her, she had the urge to wipe off his smug expressions with her electric glove. "I actually talked to Mako about you too," Asami admitted and they both stayed silent while they stood in front of the door.

Korra shrugged with her hand on the door handle, "I guess we don't have to worry about his reaction when the time comes to tell him about us."

Asami smiled, not missing Korra's indication that she still planned to be something more to the young engineer. It was definitely reassuring since Asami felt like she can wake up anytime now and realize this was all a dream. She squeezed the hand that was placed on the door handle. Those crystal blue eyes looked at her, neither one saying a word. There was still one more thing Asami was still curious about. And just like that, Korra was closing the gap between for the second time. Asami smiling while she closed her eyes, feeling victorious once more.

Their first kiss was short and gentle but carried many hopes for the both of them. The hard part came after as they both did their best to cool their reddened faces so they can meet up with the brothers.

* * *

><p>They gathered themselves in a lobby, thinking among themselves on what they should do next. Asami remembered telling Korra they should talk to Lin again, she was about to suggest the idea to the brothers as well until Su appeared in the doorway. And with good timing as well. She had everything prepared for them to go after Aiwei as soon as possible while she stayed behind to deal with Lin. The gang quickly took the opportunity and ran out of the door, Korra thanking her on the behalf of the team.<p>

Now they were on the road, Asami behind the wheel with Mako, Bolin, and Pabu and Korra riding on Naga. It seemed like the beast had already picked up a scent as soon as they were on the other side of the secret tunnel in Aiwei's cellar. The young engineer followed behind closely on the vehicle, turning as soon as Naga shifted directions. Korra would look behind them occasionally and, during one glance, Asami hoped that, the small smile was directed to her. Before she could smile back, the Avatar faced forward while Naga made another turn. The raven-haired beauty turned the wheel in the appropriate direction. Her thoughts had to be shifted back to their current mission. Not without reminding herself that, that once this whole Zaheer ordeal was dealt with, Korra and her would be able to focus exploring their feelings for each other.

Asami then had a thought that even if it took them a little while, their silent promises wouldn't change so as long their feelings remained the same. She wasn't all that worried since she knew confessing to Korra wasn't a mistake. In fact, Asami felt confident to say that her love for the water tribe native will only grow stronger from here on out. So it doesn't matter what happens once they find Aiwei and Zaheer, Asami will continue to stay by her Avatar's side.

**The End**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thank you all for reading!<strong>

**Next "chapter" is a preview for the next story I'm thinking of writing, hope you all check it out!**


	7. Preview: Consequences

**Story Title: ****Consequences**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview.<strong>

Korra weighed her options. She could leave right now and maybe make it to her car before Asami noticed. Or-

A loud groan was heard and Korra slumped her shoulders in defeat. The anxious young woman turned around and placed her jacket on a chair that carried her keys and phone then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Inside of Asami's medicine cabinet were the ibuprofen pills. With these two items, Korra believed she looked the part she had always played: a great friend.

She entered the bedroom but only saw Asami sleeping. Perhaps there was a spirit out there that Korra made really happy and was giving her another chance to escape unscratched. That would be really nice of them. The tanned female smiled at the sleeping beauty then placed the glass of water and ibuprofen pills on the night stand before leaving the room once again, this time successfully leaving out the front door.

Korra finally arrived to her own place, well, not just her own as she was renting it with Opal and Jinora. Opal most likely went to stay at Bolin and Mako's place while Jinora visited her family for the weekend.

She was definitely safe.

Or so she thought until she looked at herself in the mirror, nude. Her lips were still stained with lipstick she didn't completely wipe off. Bruises marked her breasts and toned stomach but thankfully not her neck and there was something missing that she didn't accounted for: her water tribe necklace. The only item worth carrying around 24/7 since it came from her parents back home. So Korra began retracing her steps and remembered quite well that she had the habit of putting her necklace in her pants pocket before she starts drinking, just so nothing happens to it. Korra picked up her pants to inspect the front then the back pockets. Korra slapped her forehead with her palm.

She was showing it to Asami before all of that...yeah...happened.

Well that was that. There was no way she could go back now so Korra decided to take a quick shower then a nap before she had to face the consequences of her mistakes.

Korra stood under the lukewarm water, wondering about that for a little longer. What part of it was she actually guilty of? She's been wanting Asami for the longest time yet never pursued her even when Korra found out Asami was bisexual. Except there was a real reason why Korra couldn't have Asami and why last night had to be called a mistake.

Asami has been dating Mako for 2 years now.

Korra couldn't help but cringe with guilt settling heavily in her gut. She turned off the water to the shower and step out while grabbing a nearby towel. She quickly dried herself and left the towel draped over her shoulders. After changing to some shorts and a loose shirt, she laid herself on her bed, her thoughts rushing back to continue where she left off.

Asami and Mako are dating, but that's not all, Mako is also Korra's ex.

But let's keep that ex as an ex. Korra admitted she was foolish those first couple of weeks when Mako first started to date Asami. Mako and her were over for a month but it was never by Korra's decision. So of course Korra decided she wouldn't go down without a fight. That mindset always led her to kiss Mako when she was drunk. Luckily for Korra, Asami never found out about them and Mako never made a comment about it either so Korra decided to give up before she made another mistake. Still, seeing how happy those two were, was hard for Korra. Eventually some good came out of it, like befriending Asami. The raven-haired beauty showed Korra that she was like none of those things Korra use to call her (never out loud). She realized that even though Asami was gorgeous, intelligent and rich, she was also incredibly considerate and hard working despite not having her parents around. Her mother was murdered during an attempted robbery when Asami was only six years old and although she still her father, he was never around to console her. When Asami first told Korra, she was speechless. Not just cause she felt guilty for judging an incredible person when they had just met but, she had no idea she became someone Asami could turn to.

Those light feelings of friendship started to bloom into something more months after. Asami and Mako began to fight a lot. He spent too many late nights at his detective office while Asami was never home during the day because she was busy managing her father's business. So when Asami had enough, she would make the drive to Korra's place 20 minutes away and vented.

"I wish he was more like you Korra," Asami sighed while taking a sip of the expensive wine.

"Do you want me to help him tone his abs?" Korra suggested.

"No...well maybe" Asami laughed. "I wish he would listen to me the way you do."

Korra smiled at that. "Mako can be a real idiot, to be honest we fought all the time before we broke up. It's no wonder it ended horribly," she paused, glancing over to Asami to find her giggling, she already told the story many times before. "Has he ever explained that hole in the wall?" Korra's smile grew wider the more Asami laughed, both of them knowing the answer to that also.

After several moments of letting Asami have her fun, Korra went on. "We were never patient with each other to begin with. I admit I knew that was one of our problems but I never thought I could do anything about it. I was wrong to think like that. Asami, be patient with him okay?"

Asami leaned over to kiss the tanner skinned girl's cheek. "You're seriously the best Korra."

Korra could only manage to nod as her cheeks burned. No way would have Asami do that if she was sober, Korra mused as she looked over to the half-empty wine bottle they both shared. Korra wanted to believe that she didn't need to look so deep into something her friend did while being drunk.

She was wrong however, the closer they became the more affectionate Asami proved to be. Sometimes they would hold hands while they were out, share drinks, or change in the same dressing room. Korra was put into several situation where her insanity was put to the test. There was a point where Korra could no longer stand to be in denial and so Asami claimed victorious while Korra ended up falling harder for her friend.

It's been at least a year that Korra had felt this way. By now she had accepted her one-sided feelings and continued to play her role to her best ability without comprising their friendship. Except if there was one thing Korra was sure of, it was the fact that her feelings weren't going to go away anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I can share! <strong>

**Should I continue it?**


End file.
